


The abyss gazes back

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Can fit into canon, Dark Jelsa, Experimental Style, F/M, Horror, Immortality is not good for the psyche, Insanity, Jack centric, Jelsa - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Warning(s): Murder, but this is not the Jack Frost you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is known as the Guardian of Fun, a role he upholds well. However, there is a side to Jack Frost that he keeps hidden (from others and himself).That is, except for one day and night each year when he can't hold it back any longer. One-shot.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The abyss gazes back

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The abyss gazes back  
> One-shot  
> Original Work(s): Rise of the Guardians (Animated Movie) and Fozen (Animated Movie)  
> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Murder, Insanity and Possessive behaviour  
> Genres: Angst, Horror.  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive Criticism is welcomed but negativity is not.

* * *

 

_"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”_

_― Friedrich Nietzche_  

 

* * *

 

Antarctica is the coldest continent on earth.

It is a fitting place for an immortal being currently contemplating the death of many, to revel in his powers of ice and snow.

Atop the Burgess Glacier (as it had been named in 1963) stretched a twisted crystalline cathedral, that could barely be made out amongst the storm that currently pelted the landmass below. And sitting upon one of its jagged spirals perched the form of the aforementioned immortal - Jack Frost.

Know as the Guardian of Fun amongst the children of the Earth and companion of living myths such as the Sandman and Tooth fairy, he upheld his role well. _'Snowballs and fun times',_ indeed.

Yet, with toes digging into sharp edges that would make a normal person bleed, with broken nails clutching tightly onto an oaken staff, in dark anticipation and eyes that rejected even the pretence of warmth, this was not the friendly winter sprite that normally flew across the globe. Far from it.

This is a side of himself that the young (old, old so old) man kept hidden from himself whenever he could. Hidden from himself and everyone he knew. He was so good at denial and secrets; centuries of practice had served him well. Normally he could forget about it even. Brush it off as a mere nightmare from the boogieman.

But now hollow laughter slid from 'boy', at the idea. Pitch could only dream of creating the kind of darkness that ate him out from the inside. The darkness _('what goes better together than cold and dark?')_ he now allowed to flow from his fingertips.

With a flick of his wrist, the entity channelled his power.

A little boy in Germany breaks a leg from falling down a frosted staircase. A family of four die, as thundering winds collapse their residence in Japan. A teenage girl enters a coma due to weather related accident while driving, somewhere in the U.S.

Vaguely, a voice in the supernatural perpetrator's head yells that this isn't right. Why is he killing when he is supposed to protect? Then, a distant but vivid memory of a long gone country and its Queen silence the protests all together.

The Winter King surveys the barren castle of his own creation and mentally compares it to the Ice Palace it was intended to evoke and ridicule. And with it accompanied further memories, which only ever surfaced during this limited window of time each year. Memories of…

 

A voice that had rent his soul, which had sung of the freedom he longed to feel back as invisible spectre.

(a snowstorm in central Russia quiets down) 

Pale hands, which could craft marvellous wonders, so similar to his.

(a surprise snow day in England makes children smile)

Hair with a texture that made his softest snowfalls feel rough in comparison.

(a cool, gentle breeze is welcomed by those in hot Australia) 

Lips smooth and warm enough to bring a faint blush to his skin when they had met his.

(the marriages of many are heralded by unexpected, dancing snowflakes) 

Eyes that could reflect so much **_emotion_** :

 

**Excitement.**

(the rare falling of snow in Siena brings smiles)

 **Fear** ~~of him~~.

(a baby dies due to a sudden temperature drop, in China)

**Happiness.**

(in India, the annual kite festival is assisted by perfect winds)

 **Longing** ~~for what he could not provide~~.

(a pair of lovesick teens fall through a patch of ice, while skating…)

 **Love for him** ~~for others~~.

(the bodies of a pair of lovesick teens are found under the ice, arms wrapped around each other) 

 **Rejection** \- **of him**. Of his kindness, of his companionship, of his **_love_** for her.

(the spire he sits upon cracks and falls in a cascade of icicles)

 

Hovering, unnatural heat pulls at his insides as rage and bloodlust ripple through him. With precise control he spreads his unholy fury across the globe. The wind and ice and cold are whipped up into a frenzy and they relay the images of blood and pain and death, that they cause, back to their liege; gifts to chill the unwanted fire within him.

Finally, his energy spent, his worst moonless night almost finished he pulls his hood over his eyes.

A gale flies him upward depositing him on the tip of the tallest tower. It's spikes press into his feet, where pain should be he only feels numbness. His limbs unfurl, until he reaches his proper height. His thin mouth is set in a straight line. But the moment of composure is shattered, as his deepest secret and greatest regret is hurled towards the front of his mind with perfect clarity.

Splayed out on the floor of her Ice Palace, Queen Elsa of Arendelle was the image of serenity. She could have been sleeping - if not for the shard of grey ice that protruded from her chest. The shard that he - Jack Frost - had held in his hands and drove into her heart after she had refused him, despite all they had shared.

After an extended lifetime of loneliness, desperation and longing her rejection had finally broken his sanity.

 

It had been his first intentional kill.

(the dark castle resting on the Burgess Glacier falls; taking it's creator with it.) 

 

Entombed momentarily, Jack let the air rush out from his lungs and ice cut into his body as a confession to himself. He would stay there for the rest of the night, hidden in the bowels of the Earth, so no one could hear or see him cry over the atrocities he had committed. He wouldn't - couldn't let anyone know.

His sanity was restored, as it did every year, after purging himself of the malevolence that brewed beneath his skin. Truly, immortality was a curse.

Feeling sick and absolutely wretched, he knew that by daybreak he would be a Guardian once more. It was his penance as well as his saving grace (he was so good at denial and secrets, centuries of practice had served him well after all) but it would never be his redemption. Not when the entity, that killed Elsa

 _('Jack this isn't you, don’t do this, please, I lo-'_ )

and all those he was meant to keep safe, still lived within him.

 

Antarctica is the coldest continent on earth.

It is a fitting place, for a boy who had lived for so long that he had become a monster, to try and lose himself in the ice and snow.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is basically, a take on Jack Frost as a character (plus dark!Jelsa) that I couldn't get out of my head. Immortality really can't be good for anyone's psyche. I also tried out a new writing style for this and I hope it got the idea across. Let me know if what you think! (also, if any other warnings should be added feel free to ask). 
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
